This invention relates to fuel injection devices, and particularly to devices for injecting fuel into the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine.
The requirements for lower emissions of polluting substances from automobile engines, and demands for increased engine efficiency require accurate control and distribution of fuel in an internal combustion engine. Better control of the fuel mixture can be achieved by the use of complex carburetor arrangements, which may be expensive and unreliable in operation. A preferred approach is fuel injection, which can provide uniform distribution of fuel to the cylinders of the engine as well as precise fuel quantity control. Prior art devices for direct liquid fuel injection into the combustion chamber require delivery of small measured quantities of fuel at high pressure, and consequently require precision made parts, rendering the entire engine considerably more costly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved means for supplying fuel uniformly to the combustion chambers of an internal combustion engine with precise control over the fuel quantity.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such an apparatus which is relatively inexpensive and can achieve good mixing and preparation of the fuel-air mixture supplied to the combustion chambers.